Senior Prank
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: It seems Edd is forced into yet another one of Eddy's schemes. What happens when the red headed jock finds out? What will he do to the poor nerd?
1. Chapter 1

_The Plan_

"If I may say, you are looking quite beautiful today…" The corners of his lips stretched further apart as a small drizzle of water from his watering can fell upon his blooming white roses. "Maybe I should pick one and set it on the dining room table, I'm sure mother would love that. I do have that one vase…" He drawled out, wondering if the woman would be pleased.

"Double D!" A voice yelled, the gardener soon realized who it was. "Where are you at Sockhead!" The voice then asked, the volume getting louder, showing that they were coming closer as each second passed.

Edd swallowed hard and quickly stood up, maybe if he was quick enough, he could prevent what was thought to be the unpreventable. Right as he began to step over the many of his flowers, the other two Ed's stormed in, coming through the sliding door. Thankfully Ed didn't break that door this time. "Hello Gentlemen, how ar- Ed! What are you doing?!" He gasped, watching the taller one rip a rose from the others before examining it. Looks like he was wrong, you can't prevent the unpreventable.

"Double D, don't you know what this is?" Ed asked, giving Edd an amazed look. "In the movie; Doom of the Vinosaurus, this is what they used as armor to protect themselves." He poked one of the thorns and gave a small wince, "Are you going to make your own armor?" He asked while poking another thorn. How easily it was to entertain Ed still amazed the nerd more than it should have.

Edd blinked before realizing this was Ed that was talking. "N-No Ed…" He began, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "I plant these just because. I enjoy seeing their beauty every day, even though destruction is seen coming." He muttered, looking sadly at the ripped vines. Shaking his head, he had to pretend he didn't see Ed ripping out another flower from the rest. He tore his eyes from the other and looked at Eddy to find the shorter Ed was standing in his plants. "Do you have no respect?" He finally asked with a slight fit, kneeling down to see the damage done to his hard work. If anything else happened, he wasn't quite sure he could keep his anger in check.

Eddy rolled his eyes and stepped away from what looked like weeds now. "We came to talk to you about this genius thing I thought of last night. I had a dream Double D, it was marvelous." He grinned, "I just had to let the both of you know so I could spread the geniusness." Ignoring Edd's small negative mumble, he continued with that same spark in his eye he always had when he had a plan. Edd definitely couldn't wait to hear about this new scam that was _so_ sure to work. He mentally rolled his eyes. "You know how the seniors pull a prank every year? Well I figured out the best prank ever and it has yet to happen. Big Bro might think his prank was great but mine will be on top." Hitting his fist into his palm, his eyes looked at the two devilishly. "We'll be remembered for years."

Edd looked up to see the determination on Eddy's face; he understood why Eddy would want to beat his brother at something like this. His brother was a jerk who thought he was the best at everything. "What's the prank?" He asked, fingers gently pulling out the crushed stems and leaves. He would make this garden beautiful again, even if it was the last thing he could do. "I will help out in any way I can, even if it is ridicules like some of your plans are." He looked over to see if Ed was paying attention at all but he was still staring at that crushed rose.

"Glad to have your support, I'm going to need it." Eddy began before taking a seat in the grass. "So, you know how prom's coming up right? Everyone is going to be there, at least everyone I dislike. Like Shovel-Chin, the football team, the teachers." He began listing on his fingers, his grin began growing as excitement filled him. "It's about time I give a little pay back for the hellish treatment they put me through these last twelve years." He enthused.

"Fourteen if you count Kindergarten and Preschool, Eddy." Edd corrected. "Also, only the teachers of the high school are going to be there so you can't get your "pay back" from the previous year's teachers'." He paused when seeing Eddy giving him a look of annoyance. "My apologizes, please continue." He smiled nervously, relieved when that look slowly disappeared.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted…" He drawled out before smiling again. "I found out from a great source that they are going to drop hundreds of balloons during the final dance. Now Sockhead, imagine with that big brain of yours that every balloon was filled with something. Ed suggested Kool-aid, which I didn't think was such a bad idea, because it stains clothing. Imagine how much everyone would have to pay to dry clean their clothes. Following that, we can open our own dry cleaning to earn some cash." He added before going back to his prank, not wanting to get distracted by the thought of all the money he could earn like usual. "We'll have to slip inside the night before prom and replace all the balloons with our own and then watch the beauty of our prank as guests of the dance ourselves."

Edd found himself smiling slightly, he enjoyed it when his friends would get this excited. "I'll help if that's what you want. Oh dear, that means I'll have to get a suit. Maybe father will allow me to use one of his…" He muttered to himself. "This prank seems quite messy, imagine how long it would take to clean everything up. How bothersome…" He continued to himself softly. "If we get caught, it will be us cleaning up also…"

"We're not going to get caught since we're going to get covered too, and then they won't expect us." Eddy stood up, "Glad to hear that you're so into helping us out seeing you are the one who's buying the tickets and the supplies. I'm broke and Ed here spent all of his allowance on a new horror movie or something like that. We'll have to talk about this again." He looked over at Ed who was currently picking thorns out of his tongue, "Come on Lumpy, we have places to go, and stop eating all of his flowers." He ordered.

Ed stood up obediently and lowered his head in shame. "Sorry Eddy, I was just trying to find its weakness…" He explained as the followed the shorter one out.

Edd's jaw dropped as he watched them quickly make their escape. Did he really expect him to pay for _everything?_

**A/N: So? What did you think? Do you think this could actually go somewhere? Let me know in a review, they all help out so much. Make me want to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Up All Night_

"Eddy…" Edd whispered with fear in his eyes. "What in the world will happen to us if someone notices us?" He asked as he struggled to get over the fence. It was dark out so their black suit helped camouflage them but he was still nervous. Grunting as he hit the ground on the other side, he looked up at Eddy who was getting ready to climb the gate himself. "What are we suppose to do with all those balloons that are filled with air? Pop them?" He asked before getting up, "That isn't a good idea." He murmured as he dusted his clothes off. He gasped when a sudden weight fell upon him, knocking him back down onto the wet grass. "Ed, please get off me!" He inhaled sharply for air he so desperately needed.

Ed laughed as he crawled off the squashed Edd, "Sorry Double D, that fence is high." Grabbing him by his black hoodie, he yanked him up so he was standing on his feet.

"Stop messing around!" Eddy hissed in a whisper as he landed perfectly on his feet. "Come on, Lumpy, you grab the punch powder and the balloons." He ordered, looking at all of the powder for the juice. Rubbing his hands, he grinned as his breath became visible in front of him. "We're going to make history boys… be ready." He warned with a dark chuckle.

It was about two hours of popping balloons and filling new ones up that Edd was exhausted. "I have a test on Monday Eddy, what if my lack of sleep affects my grade?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. They were almost out of the staining drink, so hopefully they'd be out sooner than later. He yawned tiredly, "It's two in the morning… Ed, aren't you tired?" He asked, looking over at the other.

Ed was chuckling at himself as he squeezed the balloon, "It's squishy Eddy… Watch this." He continued to squeeze the balloon until the pressure decided to give out, causing the balloon to pop and splash liquid everywhere.

Edd watched Eddy get angry and hit the other Ed. Snickering slightly, he made fast with filling up what was left over of balloons. Looking around as he stood back up, he pursed his lips together. "You guys… how are we going to get out of here?" He asked as he looked at the hundreds of balloons that seemed like they were ready to burst at any set moment. He looked back at Eddy who seemed to be registering this in his mind, "As I thought, you didn't think this through all the way, did you?" Smiling slightly, he decided to just go for it as he carefully walked around the balloons. He could hear a few bust behind him following Ed's laughter and Eddy's cursing. Chuckling, he was relieved when he finally got out of there.

The sky was pitch black; the only light consisted of the millions of stars and the bright full moon. Hugging that black hoodie closer to his body, he looked around. Trash littered the ground due to tonight being the game before prom. Shaking his head, he walked along the bleachers, grumbling about how people are ruining the earth every day. As he continued walking, he noticed two figure walking out of the locker room. Gasping, he rushed over to a bush and prayed he wouldn't be spotted.

There stood a man followed by a jersey wearing teen. Squinting his eyes, he realized it was the football coach and Kevin. Why in the world were they still here? Maybe talking about the game? Shrugging at the thought, he continued to watch nervously as they walked passed him towards the parking lot. Once they were out of sight, he let out a relieved breath before quickly sneaking home, not wanting to get caught up in another situation like that again.

oOoOoOo

Setting his brush down, he stared at his image in the fogged up mirror. Grabbing his recently used towel, he sighed into the cloth as he ran it down his face. Turning around, he grabbed his shirt, buttoning each one slowly as he let out a yawn. He knew staying out as late as he had was a bad idea. Were the other two as tired as he was? Shrugging, he pulled on his pants before heading to his room. Before he left, he'd be sure to eat. While many people had dates and were going out somewhere fancy to eat, he was just going to eat some fruit he had left over. Sitting down at his empty table, he rested his head on his propped up arm. Staring at the two empty seats across from him, he let out a small sigh before taking a bite of his diced watermelon.

Pulling his stare away, he looked down at his mixed fruit. Pulling on a smile, he bit into a grape. Training his eyes on the bowl, he remained that way until the doorbell rang followed by the heavy footsteps of the other two Eds. They brought pizza for dinner, a much unhealthier choice of food. Edd couldn't help it however when he set his fork down to grab a slice of pizza. Biting into the saucy goodness, he couldn't help but smile. Eating with others was always better than eating by yourself.

It was sooner than later when Eddy realized how little of time they really had. He looked at Edd who was currently trying to get pizza sauce out of Ed's white shirt. "Enough already Sockhead, we can't miss the show! Let's hurry up and start walking!" He rushed, tapping his foot impatiently. Pulling that signature grin of his, he rubbed his hands together. "I can already imagine the looks on their faces…" He let out a dark chuckle.

Edd stared at the shorter one before standing up. "I'm just hoping this doesn't blow up in our face like it usually does. You're plans don't usually work out for the best if I recall correctly." He smiled slightly when Eddy rolled his eyes, "I hope I don't get any bruises this time, Kevin can surely pack a punch."

Eddy huffed and started heading out, "Stop being so afraid of the guy Sockhead, it's not like he could really do any damage." He shook his head once more, "Now seriously you two, let's go and get this party started.

**A/N: So now the plan is set. Next chapter will be it in action. Let me know in a review what you all think, sorry there isn't any KevEdd in this chapter. Maybe the next one… Idk… **** See you then peeps. Oh yeah… Hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Plan Put Into Action_

His eyes sadden slightly as he watched the room full of teens dance with each other during a slow song. What would it be like to be out there, arms around his true love, dancing slowly as they both sucked up each other's presence? Biting his lower lip slightly, he looked over at Eddy and Ed who were also against the wall. Were they wishing the same thing he was? Edd closed his eyes, it wouldn't matter. This romantic scene would soon end once they announced the prom king and queen. Opening his eyes, he let out a small sigh before heading over to the punch bowl. Grabbing the large ladle, he poured himself a cup. Bringing it to his lips, he sighed in relieve as the liquid slid down his dry throat.

"Slightly surprised to see you here Double Dork," A voice said behind him.

Edd almost choked, jumping at the sudden voice. Turning around, he paled at the ginger. "Why, h-hello Kevin." He greeted nervously before straightening up. Eddy would kill him if he blew their cover. "I… am also surprised…" He added slowly before smiling, "Are you enjoying yourself? I noticed you dancing with Nazz; it seemed you two were having a blast." He was confused when Kevin sighed heavily. "Is everything alright?" He asked, hoping he wasn't sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

Kevin shrugged, "I guess man, she's just been acting weird lately. She keeps hanging out with those Kankers; she hated them when we were kids…" Getting himself his own cup, he drank it down in one gulp, "Seems they didn't spike it this year, how disappointing." He mumbled as he poured himself another cup. Staring at the red liquid for a short moment, his emerald eyes then flicked back over to Edd's, "Where are the two idiots at that follow you around?" He then asked, looking back at the crowd.

Edd chuckled, it was more like he and Ed followed Eddy around. "Somewhere I'd have to say." He noticed the music quiet down and on the stage, their principal appeared. "You're going to win, you know that? The crown I mean." He added, taking a small drink of his punch.

The red head shrugged, "I won last year, so it'll just be the same." He swished his cup around, "I was actually thinking about denying the award and just give it to someone who actually wants it."

Edd looked at him surprised and opened his mouth to say something right before his principal loud voice spoke over him. Glancing up, he heard Nazz's name get called out. Though he had already drank that cup, his mouth felt dry. "Oh dear…" He muttered as his cup crunched in his grasp. Ignoring Kevin's confused glance, he threw his cup away. "I must go now, congratulations and all to the both of you." He quickly said with a nod before rushing away from the confused football player. Hearing Kevin's name out loud made his thin legs move even faster.

"Your 2015, Prom King and Queen everyone!" The voice boomed out loud, echoing throughout the dance floor.

Looking up in horror, he watched the ceiling unfold for hundreds of heavy balloons to escape their hold. Looking at Eddy who was laughing, it was soon covered up by the yells and screams of others getting hit. Red came flying everywhere, he winced when a balloon hit him. Groaning, he shivered as the liquid went running down his skin, already soaking through his clothes. His father was going to kill him. Looking around, he watched as the final balloon fell. "Eddy… this wasn't a good idea." He whispered, "We just ruined Prom night for everyone…"

Eddy grinned as he watched the girls get upset and the guys get all prissy about it, "This was a great idea Double D, a great one."

Edd swallowed hard as he looked up on stage, all of the teachers looked just as confused as the students. His body froze stiff as he noticed one person looking their way. Cold green eyes and a deep frown that just said he knew.

oOoOoOo

What had happened at Prom was talked about all week at school; Edd was already tired of hearing about it. Surprisingly, no one suspected the trio of doing such an act. Well, except the Prom King himself. He couldn't say how many times he had to avoid Kevin like the plague. He had told Eddy about it and the shorter one said Kevin already threatened him. Apparently Eddy was glad to announce to him that he was the mastermind to the plan.

Why hadn't Kevin told the principal or anything completely blew his mind. Maybe he was going to use the information as blackmail someday. He shivered slightly, he couldn't imagine how bad that would be if it actually happened. The thought of what would happen if he told the football team, they seemed pretty angry at the dance also. Would they attack him? He could already see his pale sin covered in nasty bruises.

His hands shook lightly as he grabbed one of his books from his locker. He knew for sure that Eddy's prank was not a good idea. Eyes moving back and forth at the busy halls, he swallowed hard. He just hoped this would all die down sooner than later.

**A/N: A little conversation for you all. Shits gonna really hit the fan next chapter. It's titled: **_**Revenge is a Bitch**_** or something like that so you can only guess. :D I already know what happens so ull just have to wait and see. Write a review and let me hear what you think is gonna happen. I'm interested to see what you think. Or just review and let me know how you feel about this chapter. Until next time! Cya!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Revenge is a Bitch_

Grunting, he hit the floor. Groaning, Edd weakly looked at Eddy who was coughing. Reaching out, he yelped when a foot came in contact with his stomach.

A deep frown formed on the blonds face, his brown eyes were hard as stone. "You think what you did was fucking funny?" He asked. "I was supposed to get laid but instead, I had to listen to my girlfriend bitch about her ruined dress." Growling lowly, he grabbed Edd by his hat before throwing him around like a rag doll. Looking at all three Ed's, he smirked when seeing the fear in their eyes.

"Yo Chad!" A voice yelled from the distance. Kevin paused for a moment to catch his breath, the cold weather had made his chest hurt from all the breathing. "I told you just to take it out on Shorty since it was his idea."

Edd's fingers curled around the thin blades of grass, his breath was uneven. He knew this was going to happen, he just didn't know that the whole football team would go after them. Seeing the one known as Chad grab Eddy by the collar of his shirt, he grit his teeth as he forced himself back up. He was lightheaded, his steps were shaking. "Leave him alone!" He managed to get out before grabbing their bully's wrist.

Kevin's eyes widened when he watched his fellow team member punch the hat wearing Ed directly in the face without even thinking about it. He watched the Ed hit the ground, blood rushing from his nose, staining the bright green grass. Looking at Chad, he shook his head. "That's enough dude, I think they got their lesson. I'm pretty sure I saw some chick running to get a teacher anyway. You know what coach will do to us if he finds out we've been fighting again. Especially with us having a game tonight," He tried.

Chad snorted before dropping Eddy on the ground, "Whatever dude, I can't afford getting in trouble anyway." He huffed before spinning around, rushing off with the other football players.

Kevin ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the groaning Ed's. Ed seemed the least injured, he was a tough guy though he didn't seem much of it. Eddy was pleasingly in pain and Double D… He wasn't moving. "Dork?" He question, nudging the other with his foot. Ignoring Eddy's cursing at him, his brow furrowed when Edd didn't respond. Kneeling down, he stared at the dork. He didn't deserve this; he had just been sucked up into that idiots plan. He slightly regretted telling the others about the idiot's prank. He shook his head; he shouldn't feel bad for something as stupid as this. Lightly grabbing Edd's arm, he gave it a shake. "Come on and wake up, you're fine," He tried.

"Get out of here already shovel chin!" Eddy yelled before he noticed the state Edd was in. "What's wrong with him?" He looked over at Ed who also wore a similar worried expression. "He took a few hit's for us but he's alright, right? Of course he is, he's used to this." Eddy tried, his voice cracking slightly. "Why isn't he moving?"

Kevin, wiped Edd's nose with his hoodie sleeve without really thinking about it, it was too late to mind the blood stains. Looking at Eddy, he pushed down his hatred for a short moment. "Take him to the nurse, tell her whatever you want. I can't promise you that this won't happen again if you snitch though." He explained. "It looks like he get knocked out from that last punch." Looking back at Edd, his eyes softened. This wouldn't have happened if Eddy wasn't such an idiot. Standing up fully, he watched Ed sling Edd over his shoulder and Eddy dust off his clothes. Frowning, he turned his back to the wounded trio. "Damn Dorks…" He growled under his breath before rushing off before a teacher really did see them.

oOoOoOo

Edd's eyes slowly opened, his face throbbed as he felt the pressure of someone poking his cheek.

"Stop poking him already!" Eddy yelled annoyed,

Ed looked back, "But he's awake, Eddy…"

Double D blinked before sitting up, he noticed he was in his own room. "What happened?" He groaned, his hand slid to his face. His nose seemed alright but he could feel the dried blood crusted over. "We haven't received a beating like this in a while. Seems like we really ticked them off this time." Though he was in pain, he managed to smile at the two. "Who won?" He couldn't help but ask in crude humor.

Eddy pursed his lips together, "Obviously not us, or you. You really gotta stop standing up for us dude, you never passed out for this long." He explained, worry coating his voice. "If it wasn't for Kevin stopping that jerk, I'm sure we would have all ended up passed out…"

Edd stared at him for a while, "…Kevin…" He breathed the name out before lying back down on his bed. "Right…" He had dreamt the red head was hunched over him, a worried expression on his face. Was that just a dream or was it in fact reality? His eyes closed, "I'll have to thank him when I get the chance."

Ed gasped, "He's going back to sleep Eddy! What's wrong with him?" He went to grab Edd's shoulders to shake him but Eddy stopped him just in time.

"I'm alright Ed; I'm just exhausted that's all." Edd reassured with a small yawn. "Today has been quite a long day, much more rest is needed to gain my strength back to its originality." He mumbled.

Eddy grabbed Ed's sleeve, "Common Lumpy. You have the whole weekend to rest Sockhead, just call us if you need anything."

Hearing the door shut, his eyes reopened. Pulling the blanket from his body, he shakily stood up. Each step was slow as he headed to his bathroom. Turning the light on, he flinched at the sudden brightness. Looking at his appearance, tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Reaching for a hand towel, he wet it down with hot water. Taking a shaky breath, he began to scrub at all the dirt and blood. "Filthy… filthy…" The pain was surreal but he dealt with it. Once his bruised cheeks were red from scrubbing, he dropped the rag in his dirty clothes basket. Stripping out of his clothes, he remained in just his boxers. Walking back to his bed, he slid back under the blankets. Closing his eyes tight, he clutched the blanket as he hoped he'd be able to rest easy tonight.

**A/N: Hmm… Don't know really what to say. So…. Yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Cookies_

Slowly chewing up his apple he had sliced earlier, Edd pondered over his options. Should he call his parents and let them know what happened to him? His mother would sure to worry about his condition. Slipping another slice into his mouth, he wandered if he should contact the school and let them know. What would the consequences be for his actions though, an even worst beating? Shivering at the thought, he noticed he had ran out of apple slices. Frowning, he sighed. He hated that fact that his body was too sore to cut up another apple. Standing up slowly, he made sure to keep a good, steady grip on the table as he headed back to his room. Lying back on his bed, he wondered why neither Ed had called him yet. They really were going to give him the entire weekend to rest.

He appreciated that more than they knew. Rolling on his side, his eyes met closed curtains. What about Kevin? The teen had stopped the team from finishing the job. Maybe he should thank the red head, just for doing that. His eyes closed for a short moment as he wondered what he could possibly do to thank Kevin. Sitting back up, a smile soon outstretched on his lips, he knew what he could do. He could make some cookies from scratch; those were always the best kind. Wouldn't the jock like a sweet dessert? Standing back up carefully, he wobbled back to begin his project.

It wasn't long before his entire house smelled delightly of chocolate. Carefully setting them on the plate, he covered them with plastic wrap. Grabbing one of the extras, he bit into it before moaning in satisfaction. Though his body complained due to the unnecessary extra work, he felt happy that everything turned out great. Picking up the plate, he slipped on his shoes. Throwing his coat on, he headed outside. Feeling the chilly wind blow against him, he knew that these cookies were going to make everything better. Crossing the road, he headed over to the house across from his.

Smile only growing, he knocked on the door, waiting patiently. After a few moments, he soon rocked on his heels. Going to knock once more, he nearly jumped when the door was yanked open. His smile faded when he noticed that annoyed, tired expression on Kevin's face. "H-Hello Kevin." He began.

Kevin blinked and scratched at his bare chest. Feeling the cold nip at his skin, he let out a small displeasured sound. "Come on Dork, it's fucking cold." He grumbled tiredly before moving to the side so the other could enter.

As soon as the door shut behind Edd, his eyes began to move back and forth at everything in this simple hallway. He had never really been inside of Kevin's home except when Eddy thought of a wonderful plan that dealt with sneaking in here. His attention was brought back to him when he noticed Kevin walking away from him. Gasping slightly, he quickly caught up. He watched Kevin flop down on the couch in a laying down position. The gingers bright emerald eyes were covered up by his limp forearm.

"Why are you here, Dork?" Kevin finally asked, breaking the silence.

Edd stared at him for a short moment before noticing the warmth against his hands, causing him to remember why exactly. "Due to your interference, I would most likely end up far worse that I already had so in order to thank you, I made some homemade cookies for you." He smiled slightly as Kevin lifted his arm, staring directly at the plate in his hand.

Kevin sat back up and reached out for the plate, "I feel like they're secretly poisoned…" Tearing the plastic open, he gently grabbed one of the cookies. It was still soft and warm, taking a bite, he smiled. "They are good though, I didn't know you could cook."

Edd found himself grinning as he watched Kevin enjoy his cookies. "I'm glad…" He then soon looked around, "Where is everyone if I may ask? Your parents?" He found himself asking, noticing how quiet it was.

Kevin shrugged and set the cookies aside, "Dad's at work and Mom's doing her yoga with some of her friends." Noticing Edd rocking on his heels, he patted the seat next to him. "Sit down Dork, you're making me nervous." He let out a chuckle as he watched the ravenette walk over awkwardly before plopping down.

Edd turned to face him before freezing; Kevin was staring directly at him with his Brows furrowed. He stiffened, was there something on his face? What was the red head thinking? When noticing Kevin lifting up his hand, Edd swallowed hard. He winced when Kevin suddenly poked his swollen cheek.

"You really look like shit dude, they really did a number on you." His fingers lightly left his cheek down to his busted lip. "Why in the hell do you hang out with those two when all you do is get hurt? Why not try to make friends who are actually smart?"

Edd's eyes closed, this wasn't the first time someone had asked him this. "Because they are the only family I have…" He answered slowly, that was the answer he gave everyone. It was true, while his own parents were gone away, absorbed in their jobs and lives; Eddy and Ed were always there to help him forget about the situation. His own eyebrows furrowed as he felt Kevin's fingertips continue to run along his wounded face. After a few moments, he let a sigh out. "I should go back home… I just came to give you those cookies…" Opening his eyes, he found himself only inches from Kevin/ His lips tugged into a small smile. "I don't know what you decided to help us even after what we had done but thank you." Pulling away, he stood up. "Please enjoy your cookies." Turning away, he ignored the fact that his cheeks were growing hotter.

Kevin stared at his hand before looking away with a frown.

Edd then left without another word. He had no idea what all that was about, but he knew Kevin must have felt confused. Even as the cold air blew against his face, he could feel the warmth still remaining from his fingers. Letting out a sigh, he hugged his clothes closer to his body before going back over to his house.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry you guys. I haven't updated in like… ever. I don't even think this chapter turned out good. Damn it all. Well I hope you enjoy whatever you want to call this.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fishy_

"How come our houses got teepeed yet yours is all clean and spotless?" Eddy asked with a deep frown as he finished filling his third trash bag full of toilet paper. "I know one of them must know where you live, so how come?" He continued to ask, sending a small glare towards the hat wearing Ed.

Edd raised his hands in defense, "I-I don't know Eddy…" His eyes rested on the large clump of toilet paper, "I don't know why my house was untouched, honestly." Looking back up, he shoved it all into his own trash bag. He knew Kevin knew his address; they lived right across from each other.

"Who do those freaking football players think they are anyway? Well they wasted a whole bunch of money to prank us." Eddy let out a dry laugh, "So whatever to them. I can save my own money due to having all this left over."

Double D watched the other laugh and still look victorious. The fact that the shorter one could do such thing made him smile. "I'm sure you want to get back at them, correct?" Getting no answer, he dropped his handful and looked back up to see a scowl on Eddy's face.

"What in the hell are you staring at?" Eddy barked, yelling behind Edd.

Double D raised a brow before looking behind him. Standing up straight, his grip on his trash bag loosened when he met emerald eyes. The red head was just standing there, his hands were shoved into his pockets, and his expression showed that he didn't give a single care in the world. Swallowing hard, he tore his eyes away before silently going back to cleaning. Eddy only seemed to get angrier whenever he saw him talking to Kevin so he'd just not say anything.

Eddy didn't wait long to tell him to get lost, only getting more angry when Kevin refused to move from his spot. "What do you want?"

"Double Dork," Kevin didn't waste time with his answer. His expression was empty, his eyes duller than usual. "I don't plan on leaving without him either Dork."

Edd stiffened, why on earth did Kevin want him? What did he do? Maybe Kevin had his own secret punishment he was saving just for him, much worse that a simple prank like what was done to Ed and Eddy's houses. His lips trembled as they opened.

"Please…"

His eyes widened and he looked back at Kevin, the way his voice sounded as he said that. The red head sounded… in despair. Looking over at Eddy, he noticed the grim expression still on the others face. Smiling softly, he set his bag down. "I'll be quick Eddy, take a break, we've been doing this for a while so it should be okay."He listened to the other argue about it being a terrible idea before muttering about a break was needed half an hour ago, walking away. Feeling relieved that Eddy allowed it, he slowly made his way to Kevin. Concern covered his expression. "What's wrong Kevin? I don't think I've ever saw you this upset before…"

Kevin's shoulders were slumped, his eyes hit the ground. Turning, he began walking away from Eddy's house.

Edd rushed after him, trying his best to keep up. Kevin had longer legs and was much more athletic, he didn't know how on earth he'd be able to catch up with his. It wasn't long before he hit Kevin like a brick wall, the red head stopping suddenly like that. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, he heard a shaky sigh.

"She had been acting so weird…. I thought she was just on her period or something…"

Edd tilted his head in confusion, who was he talking about?

"Nazz… She…. She left me dork, for that stupid blue haired Kanker!"

Blue eyes widening, he watched Kevin spin around and grab him, he let out a small gasp. Kevin was staring directly at him now, there wasn't no possible way to escape. He looked so angry, so hurt. "Kevin…"

"I loved her man… and she breaks up with me through a call? Who fucking does that? Why does she want to be with a chick? I thought she loved me. Am I not good enough?!" Kevin barked out, his grip on Edd tightening.

Double D gave a small wince before smiling weakly, "It'll be okay. Everything turns out okay by the end." He tried to make this heavy atmosphere lighter yet Kevin seemed only worse. Letting out a small sigh, he bit his lower lip slightly. Grabbing at Kevin's hands, he gently pulled them off. Squeezing Kevin's hands, he smiled. "If you ask me, I think you're good enough." He said softly, his hands slipping from Kevin's.

Kevin grunted lowly and snatched Edd's hands back, "Why and the hell did I come to get you?" He asked, frowning impatiently. "I should be pissed off at you, stressing me out about everything. Why and the hell do you have to say what you do? Why can't you just tell me that Nazz left me since I suck?"

"But you don't suck…" Edd added softly. Kevin must have not like that, seeing that his expression turned angrier. He flinched away, "If you really wish for me to say it, I will tell you that you suck…"

Kevin's frown disappeared before that empty expression returned, "I loved her…" His shoulders sank and his eyes hit the ground. Moments of silence passed before he felt warmth on his cheeks. Looking up, he noticed Double D much closer now, a gapped tooth smile on his face. He noticed it was the others hands on his cheeks. Raising a brow, he wondered what in the hell the other was doing as his cheeks were pushed together.

"I'm going to do something Ed had done to me when I was down. It may not make you feel better but you should be able to smile." Edd explained before letting a small giggle slip out. "Now… repeat after me Kevin. When I'm a sad fish, I go like this."

The red head was entirely confused right now, why in the hell was he a fish? Sighing, he decided why in the hell not. As he said each word, he realized that it did not sound like he was a sad fish, it sounded like he was a fish who couldn't talk. The corners of his lips curved upwards slightly.

"And when I'm a happy fish, I go…" Edd pulled off a large smile and waited for the other, trying his hardest to hold off his laughter.

As soon as Kevin tried to pull off the smile, he finally laughed, and hard he did. The thought about Nazz disappearing, only being replaced by Edd's grins and laughter. Pulling away, he rubbed his cheeks, "You are weird," He chuckled before letting out a sigh, this one not being sad one bit but more… relieved. "Thanks Dork… I think I really needed that."

Edd smiled, "No problem Kevin, I knew that would make you feel better." He looked back to see Eddy was back on working with the toilet paper. "I should really go back and help him out. Why on earth did you guys even do that?" He couldn't help but ask.

Kevin wore that usual smirk of his, "Why did you guys ruin prom?" He countered before turning around, "I'll see you later Double Dweeb, I have some stuff I need to take care of."

Edd watched the other leave, his shoulders slumped slightly, and it seemed he didn't get the chance to ask why on earth his house was untouched. Turning his own way, he headed back towards Eddy with that question still lingering on his mind.

Kevin on the other hand, was lightly touching on his cheeks, wondering why the Dorks touch still lingered. "Double D…." He breathed softly before shaking his head. That Dork should be the last thing on his mind right now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Caught Once Again_

"I already thought of another prank to get at those dick heads." Eddy wore a devious grin as the Ed trio walked together to school. "I was thinking about stealing all of their clothes while they are all at practice or something."

Edd blinked before frowning, "After getting attacked by them not even a few days ago, you already want to get back on that?" He couldn't help but ask. He knew Eddy wasn't an idiot; he was just too reckless at times. "I don't want to make them even angrier Eddy, cant we just call it even?"

Eddy stopped walking and turned to the other Ed, looking at him with a deeper frown. "Call it even? Do you know how much shit they've put us through since middle school? This is our senior year yet we haven't even really gotten back at them good enough." He explained, putting his hands on his hips. "I don't know why you don't want to get back at them… I don't know if it's shovel chin or not but you really need to get your head back into this. I need you to help plan this all out."

Double D's eyes fell to the ground, why on earth did he have to mention Kevin? The red head had nothing to deal with the reason why he didn't want to get pay back. Pursing his lips together, he looked away. "The boys practice starts at four thirty…" He murmured.

Eddy grinned and slapped Edd's back, "That's the Double D we know and love!" His steps moved quicker towards their school. "We can do it right after school!" His voice was laced with excitement; he was basically running to school.

Edd bit his lower lip slightly, his steps hesitant unlike the others. What would Kevin think of him after this happened? His eyes flickered back up, why did he care what Kevin thought? Eddy was right about one thing… He and his friends had bullied them all the way through middle school. Maybe revenge was needed to make everything correct. Figuring it would be best just to think this way, he pushed his worries about Kevin away out of his mind before running to catch up to his friends.

oOoOoOo

Why? _Why?_ Why did he want to go through with this plan? He knew it was terrible idea to sneak into the locker room yet here he was.

"I asked why in the fuck you are in here!"

He grunted as his back was slammed against the dirty wall once more, the front of his shirt only wrinkled more as Chad continued holding him up in the air. His eyes darted back and forth, wishing to see Ed or Eddy. It seemed the two were able to get out before they could get stuck in the same situation as he did. Feeling his back hit the wall once more, he let out a small yelp. "I-I-I…" He didn't know what to say, his body shook in fear. This guy knocked him out before, he was sure he could do even worse if he wanted.

"Yo Chad! What's taking you so long? Coach asked… me…"

Edd's eyes wandered over to the new voice, his chest tightened and his mouth went dry. Looking away, he listened to the steps move closer.

"This nerd had all of our shit; the other two dumb asses ran off with more of our clothes." Chad said with gritted teeth. "I was about the beat the hell out of him."

Kevin sighed, "Coach is looking for you, go see what he wants. I'll deal with this dork." His eyes narrowed on Edd, "Just tell him that I'm taking using the toilet or something."

Edd grunted as he hit the floor, his back ached and now his bottom was sore. Flinching away, he heard a door slam shut.

"You really are an idiot…"

Edd slowly looked at Kevin, the other looked disappointed. He watched the other kneel down before reaching out to gently touch his face. His heart skipped slightly, this reminded him of when he brought the cookies. "K-Kev-"

"Shut up." Kevin ordered with a frown. "What do you think would have happened if I hadn't come in here? What if he did something… something terrible to you?" Seeing Edd look away, he grabbed his chin to make him look into his angry green eyes. "Don't you know when enough is enough?" He asked and leaned in, his brows furrowing. "What do I have to do to make you stay away so you can't get hurt anymore?" He asked before he grabbed Edd's shoulders, the space in between them vanished.

Could Kevin hear it? The sound of his heart beating heavily in his chest? Thumping harder and harder? Edd's eyes widened, his hands pushed against Kevin's chest yet he was too hard to move. Where was this coming from? Maybe it was Nazz, that had to be it… He was upset and confused, that's why….

He remembered when Kevin and Nazz first got together. Everyone in school was talking about it, they were _it._ He remembered how angry Eddy got seeing he had that crush on Nazz since they were in middle school. How did he feel though? He remembered himself just standing at his locker, watching the two walk passed with grins on their faces. He remembered his hands curling up into fists, his own silent anger boiling. Unlike Eddy, his anger wasn't towards Kevin. Deciding that he didn't have the right to think such things about the couple, he made himself just brush their love off. Up till now, he was fine with everything. Even after Kevin gently caressed his face after bringing those cookies, he was _fine._ He knew the red head had Nazz. But now… the blond had left his side. But why now?

Kicking Kevin as hard as he could, he listened to the other grunt and pull away. Covering his lips, he quickly stood before making a run for it. His cheeks burned as he ran as fast as he could. Not being that much of an athletic person, he pushed his limits. Stopping down the road from the school, he looked back. His chest moved quickly, his breathing was heavy.

Kevin was confused… That had to be it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mistake_

"_So… They reacted that badly?" Eddy asked, watching silently as Edd cried his eyes out, his hanky soaked with tears and snot. "Well you know that we don't care that you're gay, right Ed?" He looked over to their larger friend._

_Ed currently had his face pressed against the television, a horror movie marathon was playing. He turned to look at the two, "I love you both Eddy." He gave that childish grin he always had, "But not more than chickens." He clarified before going back to his movie._

_Double D sniffed and blew into his hanky once more before wiping his eyes. "I think that's why they're never home… They always say they're busy with work but I think they're just embarrassed that I'm their son…" He looked up when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Looking up, he sighed. "I'm not going to ever tell anyone ever again that I don't like girls. Then they won't have to leave my side like mother or father…" His eyes hit the ground, even at twelve years old; he planned on keeping that promise for the rest of his life._

Darkness surrounded him; the only light was the small particles slipping past the blankets threads. Sighing, he hugged the thick cloth closer to his body. He didn't want to get up for school, especially after _that._ How was Kevin going to react to him after what happened in the locker room? Would he react angrily? Biting his lower lip, he shook his head. If only the red head hadn't… kissed him. Then he would have been perfectly fine… Hearing his alarm go off once more, he finally dismissed it. Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his thick, raven colored hair. He needed to just face the facts, he couldn't avoid Kevin for the rest of his life, he just needed to go to school now. He would hate to have his perfect attendance to mess up also, that was something to be proud of.

Pulling on his black beanie, he forced himself out of the comfort of his bed before beginning his routine of getting ready for school.

As soon as he reached his locker, he was confronted by his two best friends. Ed pulled him into a strong hug, causing a pained gasp to escape his lips. His back screamed in protest, reminding him of his numerous slams into that wall in the boys lockeroom. Biting his lip, he ignored the pain. "H-Hello gentlemen. How are you this beautiful morning?" He managed to pull off a smile though his body argued.

Eddy frowned, "You weren't able to escape with us, what did they do to you?" He asked immediately, getting straight to the point.

Double D chuckled, "Tied me up, stole some organs before selling them to the black market." He joked as he grabbed some books from his locker. Seeing Eddy wasn't finding this as funny as he was, his shoulders slumped. "Nothing happened Eddy, I was able to escape just a little after you were able to." He half told the truth, closing the locker door lightly. "I'd be careful though, the football team will probably after us later after school." He warned as he turned around to face them. He wouldn't tell them about what happened with Kevin. Eddy already hated the red head, he didn't want to make anymore commotion than he needed to. Also, what if Eddy suspected that he and Kevin were something? He didn't want the other to think he was betraying them or something.

Eddy narrowed his eyes, "You better be telling the truth or Ill be beating you up before the football team gets a chance." He smiled and slapped his hand against Edd's back, laughing too much to notice Edd flinch in pain. "We should head to class, bells going to be ringing soon."

Edd gasped, had he really stayed in bed for that long? Nodding to the others, he waved to them both before rushing off to his college prep class. So far everything seemed to running okay. As long as he didn't see a certain someone, he'd be fine.

Everything was running smoothly, at least… until lunch came.

He had planned on stopping at his locker to pick up his homemade lunch, a healthy salad next to a thin sliced turkey and swiss cheese sandwich. Yet that all changed when he saw that certain red head leaning against the piece of metal. He didn't know what to do, he needed to get his food, he skipped the most important meal of the day and now he was quite hungry. Clutching his bag strap, he decided to be quite brave and continue walking to his locker. Stopping in front of Kevin, he looked away. "Hello…" He greeted softly.

Kevin looked up his expression seemed like it was in thought. Edd wondered slightly about what he could have possibly been thinking about. Moments of silenced passed between the two before Kevin finally opened his mouth. "About yesterday Dork… It… was a mistake." He finally said, his voice low.

_A mistake_

Edd nodded, his arms going limp at his side. "I'm glad you think so, I couldn't agree more." He let out a small laugh, "A guy randomly kissing you is pretty disgusting, right?" His throat was dry, maybe if he just pretended it wasn't Kevin, this might be easier. "What do you think I am? Gay?"

Kevin lifted himself off of the locker, his hands slid into his pockets, "I don't think its disgusting at all." He turned to his side and started walking away. He suddenly stopped before glancing back. "I lied Dork, to me, that kiss wasn't a mistake. If you are gay, that's pretty cool too."

Edd's cheeks burned as he watched the redhead walk away, that last phrase still lingering in the air. So what did that actually mean? He wanted that kiss? But what about Nazz? Was he over the blond already? Opening his locker, he shook his head. Maybe the red head just seeking out comfort. Then maybe… maybe that was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

_Confronting the Supposed Enemy_

Sitting down in front of his garden, he hugged his knees and sighed. His flowers were trying their hardest to grow back but the cold weather of Peach Creek was starting to get to them. Even though, their beauty still made his troubling thoughts disappear from his mind, just like any other time he came out here to think. Yet this time… Those thoughts hadn't fully left his mind yet this time.

Kevin really knew how to jumble up his mind like no other. Ever since the read head had said it wasn't a mistake, he avoided the other like the plague. There was one thing he knew for sure though, he needed to find the solution to this problem or he was going to have a harder time with his already confusing life. Tomorrow school resumed, it would be better just to get everything over with already. He needed to figure out who the right person was to talk about something like this. He didn't want to leak out his secret or make others hate him for it. Could he just confront Kevin or would that just blow up in his face? He pondered about it for a few more short moments before a smile finally broke out on his lips. He knew the perfect person to talk to.

The next day ran by smoothly. Edd was ready, he had pep talked himself through all of his morning classes. However… Once standing in front of the Kankers lunch table during lunch, he couldn't help but have the feeling that his lunch was going to come back up at any moment. Looking over at his own table, he could see both Ed's with matching nervous expressions on their face.

Swallowing hard, he stopped in front of them all. "H-Hello ladies…" He began, tightening his tie before brushing off the sweat on his forehead. This was worse than he presumed, they hadn't even noticed him yet he felt like they could eat him alive right now. "I-I… I…." He froze stiff when all stared his way.

"Oh! Look who it is May!" Lee grinned, her lips curling into a creepy grin. "What pleasure do we have having such a cutie come to our table?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Edd wanted to run away, he honestly feared for his life right now. Remembering his purpose, he swallowed all of his fears down. "I… came here to talk to Nazz."He explained before looking at the blond who was currently leaning on the bluenette. "May I please talk to you? Alone?" He added, noticing May wink at him.

Nazz looked up, a soft smile coming to her lips. "Oh, hey Double D. What's up?" She asked. Patting Marie's shoulder, she got up and walked alongside the smarter Ed until they reached an empty table. Sitting down, she folded her arms together. "What can I do for you dude?"

Edd coughed awkwardly, looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them. Leaning in, he sighed. "I need to talk to you… about Kevin. Is that alright with you?" He asked, wanting to make sure it wasn't a touchy subject for her. Seeing she was just staring at him, as if waiting, he continued. "Kevin… he's really upset about you two breaking up and well…. I think… he's trying to find comfort within me." He tried slowly. "Can I ask why you two really broke up?"

Nazz rocked back on her chair, "Well… I realized that the way I felt about Kevin was the same way he felt about me." Seeing Edd's confused expression, she smiled. "I realized this at Prom actually. When I had my dress ruined by those stupid balloons, Marie was the one to see if I was alright. Levin just seemed too busy staring somewhere else. That's when I realized that Marie was wonderful." She giggled and ignored the blush on her cheeks. "You say Kevin is upset but honestly, I don't think he loved me as much as you think." She paused. "He always talked about you guys, it was weird." Pursing her lips together, she raised a brow. "In what ways is he trying to find comfort?"

Edd's mouth shut immediately now lost for words. "H-He…" _Kissed you? Caressed your face and stared at you with those emerald eyes of his until you were red as a tomato? _"He just talked to me!" He lied, fighting off his own blush. Why couldn't he just say it? Nazz would understand, she liked her own gender too! Curse his insecurities… As he soon thought about it, everything he had calculated about Kevin in his mind was now incorrect. If Kevin wasn't in love with her, then why would he come to him? Maybe Kevin just wanted an excuse to… Covering his lips, he couldn't control his cheeks from reddening darkly. "Oh my…" He mumbled to himself.

Nazz smiled as she noticed his blush, "I don't know what happened between you two but just so you know, I support it." She stood up before looking over at the Kankers table. "No one will accept it at first, but as time runs its course, you two can finally be happy."

Edd watched her head back over at her table, her words lingering in his mind. What had she meant by 'no one will accept it'? Accept what? Pondering for a short moment, he lightly ran his fingertips over his lips. Why could he still feel the warmth of Kevin's lips over his own?

He was angry at himself, why did he have to enjoy it? He was supposed to be angry or grossed out. Two males aren't supposed to be together, it was a disgrace. At least his parents… Dropping his hand, he stood up himself. Shaking the thought out of his head, he slowly made his way back over to his table. He knew the two were going to pound him with questions, so he should at least get ready for it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Same Feelings_

He told them to go ahead and go home; he wanted to do this alone. Sitting on the bench, he hugged his sweater closer to his body. The air was cold in Peach Creek. Looking down, he could see his breath let out a sigh. Two hours of sitting out here in the cold, he couldn't feel his fingers. Two shoes appeared in front of his vision, he looked up.

"Aren't you cold?" Kevin asked, his brow raised. His cheeks were flushed, probably from running laps during his practice. "You're going to get sick you know, Dork." He grumbled before flopping down next to him on the bench. "Shouldn't you be home with your friends?" He asked, his eyes glancing over at the other in curiosity. "It's not like you to stay in one spot for so long."

Edd smiled, relieved that the other teen had finally finished practice. "I should be home but I'm not. I… stayed here to see you…" He mumbled, staring down at his feet. Sniffing and wiping his nose with his sleeve, he avoided the others eyes. Hearing no response from the other, he found himself looking over anyway to see Kevin just staring at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Quickly looking away once more, he could feel his cheeks warming up. "I-I acknowledge your feelings Kevin… but I still… just can't comprehend this entire matter it seems…" He confessed softly. "How can you get over Nazz so quickly? And how… why… would you chose a guy like me?" He asked, his hand going up to clutch his hat as he continued to try to figure out everything. "I just… can't figure you out Kevin Barr…"

Kevin stared at him for a moment before busting out in a fit of laughter. Calming down soon, he chuckled. "To be honest, Nazz and I had a more 'Friends with Benefits' type of relationship. The team thought we looked good together so we decided to just stick with the title." Smiling, he, lowered his head so he was closer to Edd's ear. "You look cute when you get all flustered trying to figure out everything." A smirk replaced the smile, "But I will say, you are a Dork. He moved away and looked up at the sky, "You know… I honestly don't care about that either. I like you for you."

Edd was nodding, his cheeks flushed more than ever. He couldn't believe Kevin was confessing like this. "So then…. You have feelings for the same gender?" He couldn't help but ask. His entire life, he thought liking the same gender was wrong, his parents struck that in his head many times. He'd never known someone who felt the same way he did.

"Only one way to find out, right?"

Raising his brow, he looked over. Before he had the chance to ask what he was talking about, the red head had already leaned in and captured his lips. Eyes widening, his hands curled tightly in his lap before loosening. His eyes closed, he found himself leaning in. It seemed they were wrong, this wasn't disgusting. This felt… good. Moments passed, he expected Kevin to pull away yet neither moved apart. He was running out of air however and the thought of breathing through his nose never crossed his mind. Finding himself finally pulling away, he smiled. "Well?"

Kevin looked back up at the sky, his own smile forming. "Yeah… I think I'm feeling it." Chuckling, he stood up. "I really should go home. So should you, you're going to be pissed at yourself if you have to mess up your perfect attendance due to getting sick." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked down with a smile. "You know this changes things, right?"

Edd stared at him, his mouth closed tight. Nodding, he looked away. "See you around Kevin." Once he knew the other was long gone, he lightly touching his lips. They were still warm, Kevin's kiss still tingled. Pursing them together, he stood. Covering his face, he found himself cursing. "Why must you make me feel this way?" His heart pounded lightly in his chest, his hand fell. He stiffened slightly when he heard whispering. Turning slightly, he noticed three football players staring his way, scowls on their faces. Swallowing hard, he decided this was the best time to make his escape.

oOoOoOo

They were supposed to be studying, that's why he came over. It had been just three week's since Kevin confessed to him, time went by fast. He couldn't believe that no one had figured out that the two had started a quiet relationship. The only time the two could actually have alone time would be when they were at each other's houses. Like now, they were _supposed_ to be studying. Instead, Kevin had thought it would be cute to steal his hat away from him.

"How about a kiss and I'll give it back?" Kevin offered with a grin as he held the frustrated Ed back. "Also admit that I'm the greatest person ever while I'm at it?" He added, his other had going farther back to keep Edd from getting his hat.

Edd huffed, his frustration growing quicker, "Kevin please! We need to finish this homework!" He bit his lip, "Anyway, one kiss isn't enough for you anyway. This happens every time so just give me my hat and we can do whatever after we're done." Seeing Kevin wasn't complying, he huffed and hit him with his pillow. Turning his back to the other, he angrily put his book in his lap. "Well I'm going to finish my assignment at least. If you want to be like this, then fine." He huffed, scribbling with his pencil. His frown slowly decreased as he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Are you mad?" Kevin asked, not caring about the hat anymore. He leaned close and let a hot breath out near his ear. "I'm sorry Double Dweeb… I can't help it. You just are too cute." His arms tightened around the other, his lips pressed lightly against Edd's neck. "Dork?"

Edd had his eyes closed, his brows furrowed. He knew he had lost this battle; he turned his head to look at the other. "I-I'm not cute…" He murmured before setting his book down. "If you want a kiss, you don't have to tease me. Just take what you want," he shrugged.

Kevin smiled, "Such daring words…."

Edd gasped as he felt Kevin's teeth sink slightly onto his skin, he shivered when he felt his tongue. "D-Don't you know how many germs is in one's mouth?" He leaned against Kevin for support, his cheeks burned. He was embarrassed yes, yet he didn't want to pull away. He could feel Kevin's kisses move upward before his lips were finally invaded. Wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, he soon forgot about the blank worksheets that needed to be done for the next day.

**A/N: Eh... this could have been better I guess.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Waking Up Angry and Confessing_

His eyes cracked open, a stifled yawn threatened to spill out yet he was able to keep it in. Sitting up, Edd ran a hand through his black locks. Looking down, his eyes rested on a sleeping Kevin. Right.. it was the weekend. Swinging his legs over the bed, he stood silently before quietly leaving the room.

Heading towards the kitchen, he grabbed a pan to scramble some eggs for breakfast. Stopping at the fridge, his hand froze at the handle. His lips formed a firm line, his hand snatched at the new sticky notes on the fridge door. He didnt even read them, he shredded them without thinking.

"Dork?" A tired voice questioned. Kevin walked over to Edd and placed a gentle hand on his back, "You okay?" He noticed Edd breathing heavy, the other looking angry and not responsive. "Double D?"

Edd crinkled the ripped paper in his hand before loosening his grip. "I'm... alright..." He sighed and threw the scraps away, "It seems I allowed my frustrations to get to me." Reasurring the other with a smile, he opened the fridge before pulling out a carton of eggs. "Scrambled or fried?" He asked, his smile growing.

Kevin looked at him with a doubtful expression, he didnt know what to think about that angered expression the other wore just moments ago. Running his fingers through his ginger locks, he finally smirked himself. "Is coffee an option?" Seeing no coffeepot, he groaned. "I'll take mine fried, yolk cooked all the way through please." Walking over to the table, he took a seat. "How did you sleep?"

Edd cracked an egg open, his cheeks warmed slightly. "Good, I was very warm." He confessed, recalling how much body heat Kevin gave him during the cold night. Glancing behin him, he smiled. "What about you? How did you sleep? You've never stayed here all night so I must guess it was harder due to a different enviroment and everything."

The jock grinned, "I slept like a baby." Staring at his boyfriends back, he lightly tapped on the table. "You know... I've never noticed yhow attractive you are from behind." His eyes lit up, "I am _definitely _enjoying the view."

"I-I'm trying to cook Kevin!" He spluttered embarrased, wanting to hide his body from the others eyes but knew it was impossible. "Please keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I'm also digging your crazy black hair, looks like sex hair if you ask me." Kevin's brows wiggled, "I wonder what it will look like one we actually do it.."

Edd's eyes widened, his free hand went up to his hair to see that he indeed had not put his hat on yet. He was so caught up with that anger that he hadn't even noticed! Gasping, he excused himself, running to his room to grab his beanie. Hearing Kevin laugh and enjoy himself, the nerd came back with a pout. "I hope your egg is burnt..." He murmured before cooking his own egg. Glancing back, he noticed Kevin still staring at him with a soft expression. Biting his lower lip, he got Kevins egg and placed it on a plate. "I apologize before hand but I am not too much of a cook." He warned before setting it down infront of the other. "_Bon apetit beau_," He grinned at Kevin's confused expression before going back over to finish his own egg.

It was after breakfast that Edd was sitting next to Kevin on his front porch. "You know..." He began before letting out a sigh. "Eddy and Ed are suppose to be coming over today. I honestly do not believe that Eddy is going to be too happy if he sees you sitting here with me."

Kevin frowned and shrugged, "Why should I care what the shorty thinks about me being here? I'll kiss you right infront of him, hell, I do much more if I want." He huffed grumply. "Why should you care? You're not ashamed are you?" His eyes softened, "Are you...?"

Edd gasped and immediatly shook his head, "Of course not! I love you!" As soon as the words slipped his lips, a pure silence surrounded them. That was the first time he had said it outloud, it was a slip. His cheeks burned, his lips moved but no sound came out.

Kevin wore a matching expression, his brows raised tall. Moments passed before a smile replaced the shocked expression. Reaching his arm out, he grabbed Double D's shoulder before pulling him close. Tucking his face into his neck, he let out a chuckle. "I love you too Dork, I love you too..."

Edd closed his eyes, he couldnt help but wonder; could Kevin hear his heart beating as fast as it was? _Thump. Thump. Thump._ "Please keep loving me then..." He whispered softly. The thought of those terrible notes continued to haunt his thoughts. "Because if you dont... then there will be no one else who will..."

His body stiffened when he heard a girlish squeal, then two arms wrapping themselves around his thin frame. "M-Mrs. Barr... I'm losing feeling in my body unfortunantly..." He gasped out, needed to inhale some air before he ran out.

The woman only hugged him tighter, "But I'm so happy for you two! If only I knew eariler, I would have thrown a party or some sort!"

Kevin huffed and blushed embarrased, "Seriously Mom?" Grabbing Edd's arm, he pulled him away from the middle aged woman. "I know he's cute but he's mine." He huffed annoyed.

Edd looked away from the two red heads, he couldnt believe this was happening. While talking on the porch, Edd got bored waiting on his friends who never ended up showing. Why waiting, he couldnt help but wonder out loud how Kevin's parents would react to them. Kevin of course dragged him across the road and confessed their secret. Now his body was crushed and he was as red as a strawberry. Opening his mouth, he was inturupted by his body being pulled towards the stairs. Glancing back at Kevin's mother, he gave an apologetic smile. This was going to be one heck of a day.


	12. Chapter 12

_Acceptance_

"Dorks." Kevin's eyes narrowed as he stood, his feet firmly on the ground. Slamming his tray on the lunch table, he sat down. "I'm sitting here from now on," he confirmed with a firm head shake. "If you have a problem, move."

Edd's cheeks began to warm up, this wasn't what he mean by nicely coming over here. Kevin suggested coming out to their friends, Edd's friends came first. Seeing Eddy give him a look, he looked away. "I-I... I-I have something to tell you two... He felt something warm grab his hand, looking over, he noticed Kevin smiling as he ate his own food. Double D found the courage to smile, he looked back over to the two. "Kevin and I are now dating. As a couple, we believe that he should be able to sit here. Seeing his friends still hate us for the whole Prom prank, he thought it would be a better idea to sit here."

Eddy's jaw dropped, pretty far two. "No fucking way!" He surprised the other with a smile, "Hell, I was wondering when you'd finally get some. I thought you'd grow up to have ten cats and die alone." He looked at Kevin and soon frowned, "Though I despise you completely, If you make Sockhead happy, you make me happy." He looked back over at Edd, "How long have you been dating?"

Edd poked at his food, "A while now... Two months... and a half..." He hated the fact that they kept to themselves for that long, he was relieved that they were finally confessing their secrets. Glancing over at the table of football players, he noticed some glaring their way. Swallowing hard, he knew that they were going to be harder in accepting them. Swallowing down what he had, he looked back towards Kevin, by the gingers expression, he knew the same thought had crossed his mind. How were they going to bring this up? Biting his lip, he shook his head. He was afraid.

Kevin gave the other's hand another squeeze, "Nazz knows, she'll back us up." He said softly. "I know some will disagree, but there are some on the team that wont care." His lips pursed together, "If you're really that worried about it, I'm willing to go tell them alone." He offered, his thumb lightly rubbing against his hand reasurringly.

Double D smiled, his heart warming at the gesture. "I think I'll be okay. Worst case scenario, we get hurt. All wounds heal eventually..." He mumbled. Offering the rest of his lunch to Ed, he stood up. "Let's go do this now, just to get it over with." A smile game to his lips, "As long as you are here with me, I know everything will be okay."

Eddy groaned, his hand pressed to his face. "Do you not realize how corny that sounds? Ugh, I can feel my lunch coming back up, I'm going to hurl." He gagged and pretended to throw up, much to Kevin's dismay. "If those blockheads have an issue with your loving of dicks, just come to us. We'll beat them up, right Lumpy?" He elbowed Ed who had been quiet this entire time.

Edd rose a brow and noticed Ed wasn't even eating as ravishly as he usually would be. Instead, the taller Ed was looking elsewhere from the table. "Ed?" He repeated, wondering what was on the other's mind.

Ed blinked before looking over at them. Letting out a goofish laugh, he slapped Eddy on the shoulder. We'll beat them up Double D." He nodded.

Double D pursed his lips together, he still wondered what the other had been looking at. Deciding to look over where the other had been staring, he noticed Rolf staring their way. Brows raising, he looked back at Ed. The other's cheeks were tinted pink, his smile returned. Seemed Ed was going through something similar to his own issues. "Shall we go?" He asked Kevin.

Kevin pulled him up alongside him, "Yes." He nodded and led him away from the table. Glancing over at Edd, he could see the nervousness returning. Squeezing the others hand, he smiled. Turning back, his feet stopped. Brows furrowing, his smile quickly vanished. Right across from them was Chad, a scowl on the others face. "What's up guys?" He asked, forcing a smile.

The table went silent, all of their eyes went to the couple.

Edd squirmed, Kevin kept his composure. Sitting down, he made room for Edd. "I'm gone for one lunch and it seems like its been a while."

"Probably because we didn't think you were a fag."

Edd stiffined at the word, he looked at the speaker. Seeing Chad glaring at him, he looked away.

Kevin rose his brows, a smirk formed. "Is that what you all think? I'm a fag?" Looking at all of the team members, he noticed some with same expressions. "You know though, atleast I'm a happy fag." He lifted their combined hands to show them all, "I'm in love."

"I support you man." One of the team members piped up, sipping from his straw in his milk.

"Me too."

Edd watched as they all agreed except Chad. He felt the guy next to him elbow him and smile. They were all accepting them, he couldn't believe it. Sure Chad disagreed but there was always that bump in the road. Smiling, he looked at Kevin. The red head was laughing, listening to his friends jokes. Smiling to himself, he found himself laughing with the others. Who would have thought that something as simple as a senior prank would give him the chance to get with Kevin. At last, he finally felt accepted.

The End

**A/N: So this is it you guys, I think I'm ready to move on. I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks so much for sticking with me this far. Let me know what you think in a review. Love you all!**


End file.
